Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline
by Kallu
Summary: Gohan Centric AU. What would happen if all restraints were removed from Gohan's training? Major OOC-ness in some characters. DBZ rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Prologue

Death, it's the only thing I have ever asked for, but I have yet to receive it. Mommy and Daddy used to be so nice and loving, but then Goten was born and they pushed me aside for the new baby and eventually forgot about me. It was okay at first, being alone, but when I turned three, the beatings started. They hit me and tell me I'm worthless. They say that they wish I was never born and that I was the worst thing to ever happen to them. They tell me that my brother is so much better than me and that I'm nothing but trash. The beatings came more and more everyday. I've had three broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg, just in the past year.

I'm sitting in my small closet room under the stairs studying, the thing I hate most but I'm constantly forced to do, when I hear the front door burst open. I can hear my Father and Mother running down the stairs and I can hear my parent's muffled voices along with a deeper gruff voice. After a moment there voices begin to rise and I can hear my father yell, "Like hell you are!" followed by a large crash. I run out of my room to see what just happened and I see a man who looks an awful lot like my father standing in the door way and I see my Father laying on the floor unconscious with my mother and Brother huddled around him.

The man in the door way looks at my mother and says "I'll be taking the boy now if there are no other objections?" He says.

"J-just take him and get out of my house!" My mother yells.

"Good. I'm glad you decided to see it my way." The man said with a smile. The man then looked over at me and smiled before walking over. When he was right in front of me he stopped and said, "My name is Bardock, and I've come to get you out of this wretched place."

My eyes lit up at his words and I had to think about this. For some reason I had an unexplained sense of trust for this man and it was enough to make my decision. I would go with this stranger, I mean, what could be worse than this? So, I smiled for the first time in ages and said, "Ok." Bardock nodded and held his hand out towards me. When I reached out and grabbed it, I was hit with a major sense of dizziness and suddenly, we were no longer in the living room of my childhood home, but in a large, grassy field with a small house in the center of it.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Were in the other world on a small training planet above snake way." He says like it's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ok, but why are we here?"

"To train. You may not know it kid, but you have an amazing amount of power hidden dormant inside of you. I have brought you here to show you how to use it."

"Power? In me? You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm nothing but a worthless child…" I said looking down. Suddenly I get back handed by Bardock, effectively knocking me on my behind. My cheek stings and tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"If I ever hear you talk down about yourself again, I'll give you more than just slap on the cheek, got it?" He growled. I quickly nod my head. "Now, get up." When I do, he continues. "Now as I was saying, I have brought you here to train and to make you strong. In one year you will make the journey down snake way to train under King Kai if you can make it through my training first. You will have one year to train under King Kai before you will be needed back on earth. Understand?" I nod. "Good, now, there's just one more thing to do before we begin training." With that, Bardock left and went inside the small house. When he emerged, he was holding a small set of battle armor.

Bardock tossed it to me and I caught it. "Put it on." He said. I nodded and did as I was told. It was a complete set of armor with Black boots, pants and undershirt, and a red chest plate with no shoulder pads or sleeves. All in all, it actually doesn't look too bad on me.

"Good. Now we can get started. By the time one year rolls around you'll be more than ready for King Kai's training." Bardock said with a grin.

Over the next twelve months, Gohan was worked to the bone. They would wake up at dawn and train until they dropped then do it again the next day. Gohan's strength progressively grew larger every day until he could even keep up with Bardock at his max. By the time there one year was over, Gohan was more than prepared for the journey down snake way. It was the day of departure for the boy and he was no longer a scared, weak child but a confident and strong young man.

A/n Not too bad I hope! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter 1: Strange Methods

Gohan jumped his way through the never ending Snake Way, wondering if he had some how passed King Kai's planet. He had been at it, non stop, for twelve hours and there was still no end in sight. He was beginning to tire out when finally, there was no more path to follow.

Gohan quickly skid to stop, keeping himself from flying right off the edge. The boy stood for a moment and caught his breath when suddenly he noticed that he was so tired his legs couldn't support his weight anymore after going nonstop for so long. He fell to the ground and decided to sit there for a minute and catch his breath while he figured out where King Kai's planet is.

He looked around the sky and saw nothing but a small green dot, directly above him. 'Could that be King Kai's planet?' He thought to himself. 'It's the end of Snake Way, just like Bardock said, he also said it was above snake way. So I guess I have to get up there.'

Gohan slowly climbed to his feet and got in a wide stance. He crouched down low, then sprung up into the air with all his might and went flying up, past the green dot, which he could now tell was a small planet, but was suddenly stopped by an unseen force that sent him crashing down towards the planets surface. When he impacted with the ground, a made a small indent in the ground, and the planet shook a little.

Gohan struggled to stand for a moment, but then took a deep breath and closed his eyes and let out just enough of his ki to help him stand then let out the breath. When he boy opened his eyes, he calmly looked around him and the first thing that caught his attention was a lone house on the tip of planet. Figuring that that must be King Kai's house, the boy proceeded to walk towards the front door, when suddenly the door opened on its own and a large, blue, humanoid cat creature walked out and spotted Gohan instantly.

"Why have you come to see me and were you the cause of that earth quake I felt earlier?" He asked.

"The reason why I came here to see you, is to ask you to train me and yes, I'm sorry about that, my landing was a little… rough."

"Oh yes, that would probably be the change in gravity, it's about ten times that of what your used to. Anyways, I suppose I'll give you a chance my boy. After all the fact that your still standing says something. Most that have come here are pressed flat to the ground by the change in gravity but yet you are different, and your only a child.." King Kai said.

The boy grinned and said, "Yes, I am different, I'm a Saiyan."

King Kai's eyes widened and he said, "I thought all the Saiyans were wiped out years ago."

"Yes that's true, but what you don't know is that there were 4 Saiyans off planet when it exploded. Those four Saiyans were Vegeta our prince, His loyal bodyguard Nappa, My uncle Raditz and a third class Saiyan named Kakkarot."

"That still doesn't explain how you yourself are a Saiyan. No female Saiyans survived so one of the surviving Saiyans must have mated with a female from a species that's similar to the Saiyans."

"You are correct. My father mated with an Earth woman, but yet I was born a full blooded Saiyan. The Saiyan blood in my veins run strong and it overpowered my human side and deleted it from my DNA."

"I understand, the Saiyan blood is the dominant one and it drove away any imperfections. Anyways, I know you must be tired so we wont begin training until tomorrow." Gohan nodded in agreement and followed the kai inside the house to grab a bite to eat and get some rest before tomorrow came.

~The Next Day~

Gohan woke up the next day feeling rested and replenished. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and heading outside where he found King Kai playing a card game with a monkey. King Kai noticed Gohan and said, "Well now that you're awake are you ready to begin?"

Gohan nodded in response then King Kai gestured to the monkey. "This is Bubbles. Your first task will be to catch him in a game of tag. Once you do catch him I will assign you your next task. Are you ready Bubbles?" King Kai asked and the monkey nodded. Gohan blinked and decided to ignore the fact that the animal just responded. "Go!" King Kai said and the monkey dropped his cards and bolted. Gohan quickly ran after Bubbles who was already on the other side of the miniature planet and phased out before reappearing in front of the monkey and grabbing him.

The boy carried the monkey back to king Kai and set him down. "Done. What is my next task?"

King kai gaped and stuttered out, "H-how did you d-do that? Nobody h-has ever caught him _that_ fast!"

"I apologize. Should I have kept my weights on then? I had to take half of the weight off because it was just a little too much with the added gravity."

King Kai's eyes got even wider and he exclaimed. "You were wearing weights too! Geez, talk about a pint sized power house." Gohan remained silent, not knowing what to say. "I was going to give you the second task but I can tell that it would be too easy, so for your next task, you will have to catch _me in a game of tag. If you can catch me, and let me warn you I am pretty fast, I will teach you a move called Instant Transmission. It allows you to teleport yourself and anyone that's touching you to any place you want as long as you can lock your sense on to it. Now that you know the prize, it's time to begin." The kai paused for a moment before saying, "Get set! Go!"_

_And they were off, phasing in and out all over the place. They were both moving at incredible speeds, but King Kai was just the slightest bit faster and that's what kept him from getting caught. After only a few minutes of this, the kai was sweating and panting hard. The boy had pushed him to his limits and he was beginning to tire our. Gohan slowly by slowly caught up and when he was mere inches from the kai, he reached out and touched nothing. The kai had disappeared form thin air! _

'_He must have used that technique he was telling me about, Instant Transmission. Where did he go?' Gohan thought. The boy closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on finding King Kai's ki signature. It took him a few moments to lock on to it. Gohan's eyes opened and phased out and reappeared in front of tree. He floated up some and kicked the tree, breaking it clean in half. Behind the once standing tree was a wide eyed King Kai. He quickly took off and Gohan sped after him. King Kai began using Instant Transmission like crazy to appear a few yards in front of him, it was the only way he could stay in the lead._

_Gohan was beginning to get annoyed but he knew the kai had to run out of energy soon and he wouldn't be able to use IT anymore. So the game of cat and mouse continued on for hours when suddenly, the kai was about to It away again, but it didn't work due to lack of energy and Gohan finally tagged him. _

_Both fell to the ground utterly exhausted and panted heavily. "Congratulations kid! You passed with flying colors, tomorrow we will begin the real training and I will teach you a few new moves as promised. You should be proud of yourself, you're the first one to ever catch me and your only 6._

_Gohan smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you."_

"_Now lets go get something to eat." King Kai said. Gohan nodded in approval then followed the kai into the house. The two had a large meal and decided to rest for the remainder of the evening before heading to bed so that they would be up bright and early in the morning._

_A/n Hope you enjoyed. I know its short but the chapters will get progressively bigger as I go on. Anyways, please review. _

_Next Time: Fight with the Saiyans._


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter 2:

It had been twelve months since Gohan had arrived on King Kai's planet and it was finally time to depart. King Kai had taught Gohan his entire arsenal of moves in one year when it normally took numerous years for men who had been training there entire lives to master.

Gohan and King Kai were currently sitting outside the house, enjoying the light breeze before it was time for the boy to go. Bubbles was also there to see the boy off.

"This has been one amazing year kid and that's an understatement. You came up here and made every challenge I threw at you look easy when most grown men can't even stay upright on my planet, let alone with added weight. I taught you everything I could and now its time that you be off. You have three days to return to Earth and prepare yourself before the prince and his servant arrive. "

Gohan nodded and said, "Thanks, it was fun while it lasted King Kai. It's time for me to go now. See ya." He said with a wave then teleported away.

~~~DBZ:AT~~~

Gohan appeared on the very middle of snake way and looked down at the set of Saiyan armor Bardock gave to him. 'I think it's time for a change of threads and a hair cut.' He thought to himself. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment, when suddenly it came to him. He grinned and his eyes began to glow silver and a beam shot out of them and enveloped Gohan in a bright light before disappearing to show a completely new Gohan.

Where his hair had been spiky but long and half way down his back before, it was now shorter and spiked straight up in all directions with a few smaller spikes falling around his face. For the new outfit, he was now wearing a black headband that's tied around his forehead and falls half way down his back. a black sleeveless shirt, black metal bracers and black gi pants. "Much better." He mumbled while looking himself over.

It may have only been two years since he came to the otherworld but because he was a mortal in the land of the deceased, but his body and mind still aged but at an accelerated speed. He estimated that in the two years he had been here he had aged ten years which would make him 14. It was a necessary step for his training he was told so he just accepted it.

Deciding he had wasted enough time, the boy brought two fingers to his forehead and locked on to the life force of planet Earth then disappeared once more.

~~~DBZ:AT~~~

Once he reappeared, he could see nothing but white. White was even falling from the sky and continuing to pile up on the ground. It was everywhere.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself. Closing his eyes and searching the area with his senses he found one lone ki but no others for hundreds of miles.

'I think I'll check this ki out. Something feels off about it.' Before he did anything though, he needed some kind of warmth, so he flared his aura around him to create a shield against the weather and temperature that emits warmth towards everything inside of it. He began floating up until he was above everything and started flying towards the strange ki..

He lowered his altitude slightly so that he could see the ground better and began to close in on the ki. Coming closer he sees a large cave entrance blocked by giant shards of ice. He lands and walks towards it he can feel the ki coming from inside so he puts his hand out and shoots a small ki blast, melting all the ice. He walks through the entrance into a narrow and windy pathway and follows it the whole way through to find a large underground lake.

'The ki is coming from the bottom of this lake.' He noted to himself. So keeping his bubble up, as it would also act as a shield to the water, he floated up and went over to the center of the lake where he submerged himself in the water and began floating towards the bottom. It was dark and the water was murky and he couldn't see anything with his eyes so he had to rely on his senses. Still there was nothing around but that one ki and it was so close, only another few feet and he should make contact. Sticking his hands out, he touched the ki, but it didn't feel like a person, or a living thing, it felt small and smooth. He picked up the small object still unable to see in the dense water, and flared his aura again before blasting up, out of the water and even through the roof of the cave.

The boy continued flying up until he was above the cloud cover. He stopped and looked the object over, he could now see that it was a glass bubble and floating inside of it a blue sphere but it was moving.

'What a strange little creature. I wonder if it would be wise to free it…' The boy shrugged and decided to chance it. He crushed the glass and the creature was free. It floated around looking for something when it noticed Gohan standing there. Gohan could sense an unimaginable amount of energy emanating from the orb and he couldn't decide if it was good or bad. Suddenly it flashed and shot at Gohan. It smahed into his chest and entered his body. Suddenly a searing pain shot through the boys head and he cradled it in pain.

The pain was so great it took everything he had not to scream. Suddenly the pain spread to his entire body and became unbearable. He had a tight grip on his head and was struggling not to break but it was just too much and he passed out in mid air, just floating there his head down and limbs still. Suddenly a bright silver aura shot out of his body and surrounded him. He slowly lifted his head and the only difference was his eyes, they were now a bluish grey color instead of the dark coal color they used to be

"What the hell just happened…" he said quietly. "I feel different now… I can't quite place it but I know it's there…" The boy looked around at his surroundings and breathed in deeply before breathing out. "No use sticking around here." So he brought the two fingers to his head and disappeared to somewhere to train and prepare himself before the battle.

~~~DBZ:AT~~~

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! I know its been a long time and it was strange but all will be explained later. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter 3:

Gohan was resting quietly in the sun, two days had passed and it was now the day of arrival. It wasn't long before he felt two strong power levels about 500 miles away. The boy jumped to his feet and took off into the air heading, towards the spot where the Saiyans would land.

He was only flying for about 3 minutes before his destination was in sight. He touched down on the ground and began waiting. Soon he could feel four slightly familiar energies and one very familiar ki coming towards him from the north.

Gohan's fists clenched and his power level began to rise. 'No! Stop yourself before you're blinded by your rage!" The boy took a deep breath and calmed while crossing his arms over his chest. It was only a few more seconds before the five energies landed in front of him.

'I only recognize four of these people. The tall green one is Piccolo, The one with the scar on his face is Yamcha, the midgit is Krillin and the last one is _my father_, I don't recognize three eyes but he wont be a threat.' He thought to himself. The first one to start walking towards him was Goku but he sent a death glare the man's way that made him change his mind, Goku stopped his advance but stood firm and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Gohan was shocked, he couldn't believe his own father didn't recognize his ki. 'I know I've changed a lot but I thought he would still recognize my energy. Oh well, I might as well use this to my advantage.'

Thinking quickly the boy said "Call me Yuzu. I have come here to accomplish the same thing as you, defeat the Saiyans."

"Your quite strong for your age but I don't think you can do it alone, how would you like to team up with us? If you joined us we might just win this thing."

Gohan looked at the man with narrowed eyes and without a thought said, "Buzz off. I don't need your help so just stay the hell out of my way."

"Ok, geeze, I was just trying to be nice." Goku said quietly and walked back to his friends.

'One more minute.' Gohan thought while staring at the sky. He looked back down and noticed everybody still looking at him, he glared at them once more and said. "Can I help you with something!" Everybody immediately looked away except for Piccolo but after a few seconds he too looked away towards the sky as the Saiyans space pods entered the atmosphere and broke through the clouds. They crash landed a few yards in front of them.

"Oh man this is it!" Krillin said.

"Get ready everybody! We have no idea what to expect so keep your guard up." Goku said and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all nodded in agreement while piccolo just continued to stand there.

The pressure locks on the pods released and the doors slowly opened. Out of the first pod came a man with spiky black hair like fire and a brown tail. He was wearing a blue spandex suit with shoulder and torso armor, white gloves and a weird device over his right eye. Out of the second pod came a tall bald man with a tail and the same weird device over his face and the same armor just colored brown and black. The only difference was that the spandex under the armor had no leg or arm sleeves and instead of the gloves he wore wristbands.

"Well well, it seems we have a welcoming party, Nappa!" The shorter man said.

"Ha! As if they could actually beat us." Nappa replied.

The shorter man pressed a button on the side of the weird device and strange writing appeared. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and he smirked before looking at Nappa through the corner of his eye and saying, "You may kill them all except for the boy and the Namek. We need the Namek for the dragonballs."

"T-thanks Vegeta! But why can't I kill the boy?" Nappa replied.

"Are you questioning my motives Nappa? Do what I have ordered you to before I kill you myself!"

"Yes Vegeta! It wont happen again! I promise!"

"Good. Now go." Vegeta replied.

Gohan stood there, listening to the two Saiyans conversation and became quite curious. 'Why did he just spare me? What's going on here?' He thought to himself with a frown.

Nappa turned to the z-fighters and a cruel smirk came across his face. "I'll use the saibamen to weed out the weaker ones first." The burly Saiyan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bottle with six beans inside it. He poured them out into his hand and got down on his knee to plant them. He stood back up and within several seconds, five ugly little green creatures sprouted from the ground and stood in front of Nappa. He pointed to the z-fighters and said one word. "Attack!" The saibamen sprang towards the z-fighters and each saibamen chose one fighter to attack.

Gohan continued to stand on the sidelines with his arms crossed, just watching everything. Suddenly he saw Vegeta say something to Nappa who nodded and flew over to the other side of the battlefield. Vegeta turned and smirked at Gohan and began walking towards him, when he was five feet away he stopped. Vegeta was about to speak but he was stopped when the boy began to bow to him.

"It's nice to finally meet you my prince. Bardock has told me much about you."

'_Prince? What the hell I he talking about?' Vegeta thought to himself. He decided to take a closer at the boy and he noticed a tail swaying gently along with the trademark spiky black hair. 'The boy is a Saiyan! I should have known. But how is it possible? The last female Saiyan died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed.' Vegeta contemplated this for a moment before giving up. 'Maybe I can use this boy to my advantage. He's already stronger than Nappa and he's a Saiyan.'_

_Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and realized Gohan was still bowing. "Stand boy." Gohan stood up. "What is your name?"_

"_Call me Yuzu."_

"_Who is this Bardock you speak of?"_

"_My Grandfather, a third class Saiyan warrior who lived on planet Vegeta before it was destroyed and he was killed."_

"_If he's dead how was he able to tell you about me? You're not making sense boy." Vegeta replied with narrowed eyes._

"_Lets just say I know a special technique that lets me travel back and forth between the otherworld."_

_On the other side of the battle field Goku and Piccolo have already defeated there opponent. _

_The words "Tri-beam ha!" Were yelled and an attack shot out from Tien's hands and finished his opponent. Next to finish was Krillin who killed his opponent with a kamehameha wave. Yamcha was still fighting his saibamen but he quickly gained the upper hand and hit it with a wolf Fang Fist and the saibamen screamed and was knocked to the ground, not moving at all. Yamcha smirked and turned around but when he did he felt something latch onto his back. He tried to reach back to knock it off but it began glowing then it exploded, killing itself and Yamcha._

"_NO! YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled. The rest of the z-fighters were shocked at what just happened._

"_Y-you monster!" Tien yelled at Nappa and charged at him. Goku saw this and screamed, "TIEN! NO! You'll get yourself killed! We have to work together!" But it fell upon deaf ears._

_Tien flew at full force toward Nappa and went to throw a devastating punch but it was caught like child's play. Nappa crushed the hand, turning the bones to dust and Tien screamed in Pain. Nappa laughed at the man's pain and said, "Say goodbye!" He charged an attack in his free hand and lat it go at Tien, killing him instantly and disintegrating the body._

_Gohan watched patiently as Vegeta thought about the boy's answers and finally said something. "I would like to ask you something, a proposition if you will. But, before I decide, how about a fight. If you prove to be as strong as I predict, I will ask the question." _

"_Alright, I'll fight. Lets go!" He yelled and suddenly disappeared he reappeared next to Vegeta and tried to kick the man in the side of the head, but it was blocked. After that Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan and tried to throw a punch but the boy grabbed it and threw the prince away from him. Vegeta did a few flips in the air but landed on his feet and rushed back at Yuzu and the two began trading blows. _

_They broke apart and Vegeta smirked. "Already you prove to be more entertaining than Nappa."_

_Gohan returned the smirk and suddenly vanished. His ki disappeared even from Vegeta's scouter and the man was searching in all directions and concentrating as hard as possible on finding Yuzu. The boy quickly reappeared behind the man and was able to land a kick to the back of Vegeta's head which sent him flying. When Vegeta regained his senses. He picked himself off the ground with a small frown. _

'_That really fucking hurt! How the hell did that brat get me!' Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked over to Yuzu and said. "What do you say we stop with this child's play and fight at our full power!"_

"_Sounds good." Gohan replied with crossed arms. _

_So the two both got into a strong horse riding stance and began to power up. The air around the two began to move and rocks were levitating off the ground as there power continued to grow. They even gained the attention of Nappa and the Z-fighters. They were all astonished at the amount of raw energy coming from these two. Soon the two stopped right around the same time, there power levels equal._

'_I was right. I can't believe this damn child is this damn strong! What the hell is his secret?'_

_Yuzu turned to Vegeta with an excited smirk on his face and said one word. "Ready?" Vegeta nodded and once again, the two were off._

"_W-who is that kid? His power is incredible! He's keeping up with that Saiyan by himself when we can't even beat this guy when we work together." Krillin said._

"_I've have had enough of this!" Goku said with a glare pointed at Nappa. "It's time to end it!" Goku turned and looked at piccolo. "I need your help if were going to beat this lug, you too Krillin." _

_Krillin nodded and Piccolo said, "What are you thinking Goku? Do you have some kind of plan?"_

"_Yes. I think I've found a way. I'll distract him by fighting him head on at full power. While I have his attention, Piccolo you will sneak up behind him by masking your ki and grab his tail. It should make him lose all control and give us time to take him down." _

"_I forgot about there tails. This might actually work, I'll give it a try." Piccolo said._

"_Well it's better than nothing I guess. I say we do it." Krillin replied. _

"_Alright, lets go." Goku said before powering up and charging at Nappa who was too distracted by Yuzu and Vegeta's fight to notice. Goku punched Nappa in the side of the face as hard as he could and heard an audible crack. _

_Nappa reared back and grabbed his cheek. "You broke my jaw! I'll make you suffer for that!" Nappa opened his mouth wide and shot a mouth beam at Goku who jumped out of the way. Goku rushed back in at Nappa and the two began trading blows. The two were at a fair enough level that the fight could go either way. _

_Goku broke away from Nappa and shot six large ki blasts at Nappa who only had enough time to cross his arms in front of him. The blasts impacted and exploded sending Nappa to the ground. Nappa slowly climbed to his feet with an angry glare on his face and wiped some blood from his forehead._

"_How dare you! I will kill you! I will kill all of you!" At that Nappa Began to charge a large ki attack in his left hand. Piccolo chose this time to jump out and grab the Saiyan's tail._

"_Now!" Piccolo yelled and Krillin and Goku began charging there strongest attacks. Nappa's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked and with his free hand he elbowed Piccolo in the face with all of his strength and Piccolo was sent flying. Nappa jumped in the air, turned around and shot the blast at Piccolo. It hit the Namek and instantly exploded, Killing him in the process. Nappa scratched his head, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to kill him. Vegeta's gonna be angry."_

_Goku and Krillin stopped charging. "PICCOLO! YOU KILLED HIM! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I WONT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Goku said and exploded with a new burst of energy that gave him the boost he needed. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Nappa and landed an uppercut to the mans stomach. Nappa doubled over and Goku landed a strong hammer blow blow to the back of his head._

_Nappa was sent plummeting to the ground and formed a gigantic crater. Nappa slowly stood and glared at Goku with all the hate he could muster. "It's time for your end Nappa!" Goku yelled and cupped his hands at his side where he began to channel his energy. Nappa saw this and began to charge an attack of his own._

"_Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" Goku yelled and released the wave of energy at Nappa who in turn released his own attack. The two blasts met in the middle and struggled for control before Nappa's began to gain the upper hand. _

"_NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Goku yelled and poured his last bit of energy into his attack but it was just enough. The beam pushed at Nappa's attack and quickly overpowered it before enveloping the Saiyan himself and disintegrating his body._

_Goku fell to the ground in exhaustion, glad that he had finally won but sad that it was at such a high price. _

_A/n Hope you enjoyed! Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter 3:

Goku and Krillin had healed themselves with senzu beans after the fight with Nappa and were now standing on the sidelines watching the main event. Yuzu vs. Vegeta in an all out battle.

"I can't believe this kid is keeping up with him! It's unreal!" Krillin said.

"I'm just glad someone's strong enough to take Vegeta down. I just hope he can really do it." Krillin nodded in agreement and the two turned back to the fight.

Yuzu was thrown towards the air but he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Without a second to waist Vegeta was flying towards the boy with his fist cocked back getting ready to hit him. Yuzu waited until the last possible second and phased out right before Vegeta could make contact. Vegeta's fist impacted with the ground instead of his opponent and it created a huge crater in the Earth.

Vegeta cursed and began searching. Suddenly he jumped out of the just fast enough to avoid a ki blast. Following the blast though was Yuzu who charged in at Vegeta and they began trading blows again. This time Yuzu slipped up one time and Vegeta took full advantage. He broke through the boy's defenses and kneed him the stomach before backhanding him away.

Yuzu was sent flying and impacted with the Earth about three hundred yards away. Yuzu slowly climbed to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his bottom lip. "Playtime is over! I will win!" He yelled and began to charge up. "Kaioken!" He exploded in an aura of red and flew at the prince with blinding speed.

Yuzu punched Vegeta in face six times, Kneed him in the kidney then charged up a lot of energy and released it. It hit Vegeta and knocked him out of the air. Vegeta landed on the ground on his back and Gohan began charging towards him with his knee extended and landed the blow. Vegeta coughed up blood and grabbed his stomach in pain.

The red aura around Yuzu dropped and he waited for the prince to regain his bearings. When he did, he climbed to his feet and said, "What the hell was that! How did you get so much stronger in so little time?"

"It's a move called Kaioken. It was taught to me by King Kai, what you just saw is only the start of it too. Now, enough talk, lets finish this." Yuzu replied.

"You're not the only one with some special techniques. How about we take it up another step, what do you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Vegeta said and he began channeling his energy to his hand then he turned towards the sky and threw it, it became bigger as it went and it stopped just before leaving the atmosphere. Yuzu looked at the sphere of energy to find out what it was when suddenly a strange sensation came over him and he couldn't look away. His eyes began to turn red and he also began to grow and sprout a coat of brown fir, his teeth grew longer and sharper, he was turning into a giant monkey and Vegeta was doing the same thing. The boy's clothes, instead of tearing disappeared and Vegeta's just stretched out.

Goku and Krillin stood on the sidelines, watching and waiting for the two giant apes to go on a crazy rampage, but neither did. They both just stood there staring, suddenly Vegeta laughed and spoke "I should have know you'd be able to control it. This just makes things so much better!"

A smirk came across Yuzu's face, exposing his large and very sharp canines. Suddenly, with amazing speed the giant beasts shot at each other and began to brawl. In there ape forms, the two were still evenly matched and when Vegeta landed a blow, he got one back that's just as fierce. They jumped apart and Gohan shot a ki blast out of his palm and Vegeta smacked it away. "You'll have to do better than that boy!" Vegeta growled.

"I have grown tired of this! It is time for you to lose!" Yuzu snarled back. The giant monkey landed on the Earth and began powering up, a giant white aura appeared and the entire planet began to shake. It only lasted another few seconds before the boy was finished. He looked straight at Vegeta and a cruel smirk came across his face.

'HOW! HOW DOES THIS DAMN BRAT HAVE MORE POWER!' Vegeta screamed in his mind while snarling back at the boy. Suddenly he disappeared. Vegeta looked all around trying to figure out where Yuzu was planning to strike from. Suddenly he felt something behind him and the next second he felt an immense amount of pain in his spine and fell from the sky. He slammed into the ground creating a giant crater but Yuzu appeared next to him and launched him out with a hard kick. Once more the boy appeared above Vegeta and Hammer fisted him back towards the ground where he created an even larger crater than before. As a finisher Yuzu shot five large ki blasts at the Prince and all five made contact and exploded.

Vegeta screamed in pain as the blasts scorched his skin but after a moment they dissipated, allowing him to slowly climb to his feet. He had found that he could no longer open his left eye and his body had sustained a large amount of damage.

Yuzu floated in the air panting hard and watching Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him and a look of immense determination crossed his face and he screamed, "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF POWER!" He too exploded in an aura of energy and when he was finished powering up, he was only slightly weaker. The two Saiyan's eyes locked in the moment of peace before the impending explosion.

Suddenly, they both disappeared and Goku Krillin's eyes could no longer keep up. All they could see were two brown blurs clashing and the resulting shockwaves. "There power levels are amazing! I can't even begin to understand!" Krillin said enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't last a second with either of them. I wonder how there both so incredibly strong." Krillin nodded and looked back to the fight but still he could see nothing but blurs.

The two monkeys were fighting viciously, locked in an all out brawl when they finally broke apart and jumped away. Yuzu glared at his prince and growled out, "Kaioken… X5!" A red aura appeared around the boy and moving even faster, he rushed forward and land a rough kick to Vegeta's chest which sent him flying. Yuzu appeared in front of him and caught him by the wrist stopping him. He began to spin around, faster and faster and faster before letting go and sending Vegeta flying face first into a mountain side, completely destroying it in the process.

Yuzu extended his arms out the sides and began charging purple energy in both of his hands, the energy molded into spheres and Yuzu yelled out "Darkness!" He pulled his wrists together, arms straight out in front of him, "Explosion!" The small purple sphere shot out with a burst and quadrupled in size.

Vegeta climbed to his feet just in time to see a large purple blast trailing from the boy's hands, heading straight at him so fast all he had time to do was cross his arms over his face and chest and wait. After only a second the blast impacted and began to push the Saiyan prince back. Yuzu let it push him for a few seconds before releasing the blast, allowing it to explode. The explosion sent the giant ape flying once more and he landed in the side of another mountain. Yuzu too fell to the ground, drained from the last blast.

Vegeta could no longer sustain the energy output for the artificial moon and it slowly dissipated away. Both Saiyans returned to Human form and Yuzu's clothes almost magically appeared once more on the boy. Yuzu struggled back to his feet and looked in the direction Vegeta had landed. "I know your not dead! Come out!"

Vegeta was buried underneath some rubble, furious at himself for allowing this, when he heard the boy. Vegeta was badly injured and running low on energy, but that was all that was needed. He painfully climbed to his feet and walked towards the boy. He stopped about fifteen feet away and glared. Yuzu returned the glare at full force and the two began to power up for the last time, a white aura shot up around both the fighters and they stopped powering up.

Suddenly, they sprang at each other at full speed with there fists cocked back and when they met they let them go and punched each other as hard as they could in the face. The force from both punches sent both flying before landing roughly on the ground.

Vegeta laughed, despite the pain and exhaustion, and looked at the boy, "You have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent Yuzu. I have seen what I wanted to see. I would you to join me. I hate to admit it but I can't defeat Frieza alone, I need your… _help." Vegeta spat out the last word like it was venomous._

"_Frieza… Bardock told me about him…" The boy fell silent for a moment before speaking again, "Fine. I'll help you." Yuzu reached in to his pocket and pulled out a vial of blue liquid. He uncapped it and drank half of it. Suddenly all of his injuries disappeared, his strength returned also and he jumped to his feet. He walked over to Vegeta and handed him the vial. "Drink this. It heals all injuries and restores your strength, it was a goodbye gift from King Kai."_

_Vegeta, somewhat reluctantly drank the blue liquid and just as the boy had said, he was completely replenished and he too climbed to his feet. "We must leave immediately. Frieza is headed for planet Namek as we speak so he can use there dragonballs to wish for something. Is there anything you need to take care of?" Yuzu shook his head in response. Vegeta reached into his pocket and grabbed out two capsules._

_He tossed on of the capsules to Gohan and said, "Open it." So he did and when the smoke cleared, he could a Saiyan space pod, Vegeta released his also and walked over to it and pressed a button to open then climbed in and the door closed. Yuzu followed and climbed into his own pod and the door closed. _

_Vegeta entered the coordinates into his and Yuzu's ships. As they lifted off the ground Yuzu could see Krillin and his father running towards them but the pods were gone before the two could even come close._

_A/n: Hope you liked. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline**

**Chapter 4:**

**Yuzu watched as the Earth slowly disappeared from sight and the pods shot off into space. Suddenly a picture of Vegeta appeared on the window in front of him.**

"**I'm going to activate the sleep gas now. It's a long way to Namek." Gohan nodded and the picture disappeared. It was only a moment later when the boy began to feel the effects, his eyes slowly closed and he was instantly asleep.**

**Vegeta sat in his ship and watched as the boy nodded off. He smiled and pressed a few more buttons on the panel before activating his own sleeping gas and slowly passing out. **

**~Mindscape~**

**When Yuzu opened his eyes he could see nothing but white. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and he began searching his surroundings. Nothing but empty white space as far as he could see and even further. 'What is this place?' He thought to himself.**

**Suddenly he felt another energy near by and looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of him. "Where are we?" Yuzu questioned.**

"**This is the mindscape. The pods send you here when the gas is inhaled. We can use this time to strengthen our minds against mental attacks." **

**Yuzu nodded in understanding and sat down in the lotus position. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He slowly began to float up and stopped about a foot from the ground. Vegeta followed the boy's example and sat in the meditative position. 'This is going to be a long trip.' He thought before clearing his mind and slowly floating up.**

**~DBZ:AT~ **_**3 Months Later**_

**Yuzu was jolted awake at the sound of Vegeta's voice. "Wake up boy! Were 5 minutes from Namek." Yuzu yawned and nodded. Vegeta's image disappeared and he could see Namek through the window, the only word that came to mind was 'green'. They broke through the planets atmosphere and landed the pods. **

**They both stepped out and Yuzu could immediately feel an incredible power that dwarfed everyone on the planet. He turned to Vegeta looking grim and said, "H-how can he have that much power, it feels like there's no end to it. This is a suicide mission… "**

"**That's why we have to find the dragonballs. Frieza must be searching for them too and if he gets his grubby little hands on them before we do, we might as well just pull the trigger for him." **

**Gohan nodded in agreement then said, "All we have to do is get a hold of one of the balls. Without all seven they're nothing but useless stones. We can let him collect the remaining six for us then steal them."**

**Vegeta thought about this for a moment before saying, "Fine. It wont be easy but it's our best option at the moment." **

"**The Nameks would know where the dragon balls are, so lets start there."**

**Vegeta nodded and began floating up into the air quickly followed by Yuzu and the two shot off towards the East, far away from the incredible power of Frieza.**

**~DBZ:AT~**

**Frieza stood in his private quarters inside his ship looking at himself in a mirror. The reflection showed a lizard humanoid with a pink torso, with purple on its head, hands and feet. His long tail was a combination of the two colors with the pink on the underside and the purple on top. Last of all, it showed a dome shaped head with two black horns coming out of it.**

**Suddenly there was knock on the door. "Come in." Frieza said. His voice was very feminine and could easily be mistaken for that of a women's.**

**The door slid open and in stepped a greenish pale colored alien with bright green hair tied up in a pony tail. "Lord Frieza," He said with a bow. "We have secured the four star ball." **

**Frieza smiled, genuinely pleased with this information. "That's good to hear Zarbon. I was beginning to become impatient."**

"**I apologize master. The Namek's were being **_**difficult**_**. I know how you hate waiting but we now have five of the balls and I've already sent out a platoon of soldiers to find the next one."**

"**Good. Maybe you aren't **_**completely **_**useless after all." Zarbon's smile faltered for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a new one.**

"**Thank you sire." He said realizing that it was as close to a compliment as Frieza could get.**

"**Now get out. I have work to attend to."**

**Zarbon nodded. "Yes master." He said before turning around and leaving.**

**Frieze crossed his arms over his chest and thought to himself, 'Immortality. It will be mine and no one, not even **_**Father,**_** will be able to stop me then.'**

**~DBZ:AT~**

**It didn't take long to find a village filled with the Nameks. Vegeta and Yuzu slowly floated down and landed in the middle of the village and they stood there, arms crossed over there chests. The nameks cautiously approached the two Saiyans and one of them, the strongest and probably there leader said, "Who are you? Are you with Frieza's forces?"**

**Vegeta laughed and said, "Ha! As if. No we don't work for that transvestite."**

"**We don't have time to fight you right now, but if you don't tell us where the dragon balls are I wont hesitate to use force." Yuzu said with narrowed eyes.**

**The nameks eyes widened slightly and several more Nameks stepped up to support him, "I don't know what your talking about." **

**Yuzu smirked and said, "Wrong answer." He uncrossed his arms and disappeared from sight. His attack came so fast that the Namekians had no time to defend themselves. It was over in no time at all and the Namekians were all laid out on the ground unconscious. Yuzu reappeared and turned to the remaining Nameks. "Now, don't make me ask again or I wont hesitate to **_**kill them next time."**_

_**The Nameks just stood there refusing to say anything. "Fine. I gave you a chance to come out of this alive. Would you like to do the honors Vegeta?"**_

_**Vegeta smirked evilly and pointed his palm towards the Nameks and a small orb of blue energy appeared in his hand. "Last chance!" Vegeta said to them. When no one said anything he took the initiative. "Fine then, die." **_

_**Just as Vegeta was about to release the blast, one of the Namekian children screamed "Wait! I'll tell you where the dragon ball is if you promise to leave us be when I do."**_

_**The other Nameks began to protest but they were quickly silenced by Vegeta's growl of "Quiet!" **_

_**Yuzu stepped forward toward the young Namek. "You've made the right decision little one. Just tell us where the dragon ball is and we'll be on our way." **_

_**The child nodded in defeat and said, "It's hidden in the bottom of lake over there." And he pointed to a large body of water just outside the village.**_

_**Yuzu smirked and walked back to Vegeta, "He says it's at the bottom of the lake. I'll go get it. Stay here and make sure they don't try anything." Vegeta nodded and Yuzu flew over to the lake and donned a bubble so he wouldn't get wet. He slowly descended and as he got closer to the bottom he could see something orange and shiny. When he was close enough he grabbed it and began swimming back up. He shot out of the water into the sky, his bubble disappearing, and flew towards Vegeta before landing next to him. **_

"_**I've got it. Lets go." He said.**_

_**Vegeta nodded in approval and the two floated up into the sky and shot off into the distance once more.**_

_**A/n Hey sorry it's kind of short but the next one should be fairly long. **_

_**Anyways I've been thinking about who I would pair Gohan with and can't decide so I'll let you guys vote. The choices are Eighteen, Bulma or OC. Please leave your vote in a review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter:6

"What do you mean Vegeta has stolen the dragonball!" Frieza screamed at his henchman.

Zarbon squirmed under Frieza's intense glare. "Well sire we uh found the next village and when we demanded they give us the ball, they said that it had already been taken by a man called Vegeta and a younger boy."

Frieza growled and said "! I'll give you one more chance to prove your worth! If you fail me this time… I will kill you myself!"

"Y-yes master! What would you have me do?"

"Find Vegeta and this mystery accomplice. Make them suffer for this then kill them both and bring me the dragonball. I will even give you Dodoria to take along. Now get out of my sight!"

"Th-thank you sire! I will not fail you!" Zarbon quickly turned and ran out of the room to get Dodoria.

Frieza stood in his room fuming. "I can't believe that dirty little monkey has crossed me! I gave him everything and this is how he repays me! He will pay!" He yelled with a small jolt of energy.

~~DBZ:AT~~

Gohan and Vegeta were flying full speed towards the next dragonball when they felt two evil energies coming towards them fast. It was five only five minutes before they came into view. The two energies jolted to a stop in front of the two Saiyans who in turn stopped before plowing in to the new comers..

The pair was a real freak show, one being fat ugly and pink with small horns protruding from his head and the other being a pale green pretty boy with bright, green, flowing hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Ah Vegeta it's nice to see you again." The green one said.

The pink alien followed with, "Seems your still the powerless midget you've always been!"

"Zarbon! Dodoria! What the hell are you doing here! Would you like me to send you to an early grave!"

"Ha! Big talk for the whiny little prince." Dodoria taunted.

"Don't push me fatty! I wont hesitate to end both your lives right here!" Vegeta growled.

"I'd like to see you try Saiyan!" Zarbon retorted. "There are two of you and two of us. I'd say it's a pretty fair fight. You can have the brat Dodoria, Vegeta's death will be mine."

Dodoria grinned maniacally and said. "This wont take long."

Yuzu eyes narrowed and he spoke in a dangerous voice. "You should think before you speak, because that mouth of yours has cost you your life."

"Such big talk for a half monkey brat! Why don't you just try and kill me kid, it'll be your funeral in the end!"

Suddenly Yuzu smirked and in that same dangerous voice he spoke. "Ok." Suddenly he disappeared from his opponents sight and scouter.

Dodoria looked around in haste. "Where the hell did he go!" He growled out. Suddenly he felt someone appear right behind him and grab him.

"Right here." The boy whispered in his ear. Dodoria eyes widened and he tried to escape the boys grasp but it was no use. The boy moved his arms down and grabbed Dodoria's wrists, put his foot on the alien's back and pushed hard. It only took a second before the sound of two sickening snaps was heard.

Yuzu had broken both his arms and Dodoria screamed in pain but the boy didn't let go, he began soaring towards the ground and slammed the alien into a crater and leaped away at the last second. After the dust cleared Dodoria struggled to his feet. Both his arms were now limp at his side and he was bleeding heavily from the forehead.

"How can you have so much more power than I!" Dodoria yelled.

Yuzu closed his eyes and shook his head. "Be quiet." He said in a calm, low voice then lifted his hand and blasted him. Dodoria screamed in his last moments before the blast impacted and he was quickly eaten up and disintegrated by it. Yuzu quietly flew back up next to Vegeta and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zarbon was shaking with anger. "You will die for that! Say goodbye you miserable apes!" He yelled and began powering up, he suddenly began to transform into a giant, ugly, alligator beast. Once the process was finished, In a much deeper and rougher voice he spoke, "I will kill you both now with this new form!"

Suddenly Zarbon charged at his foes and swung but both Saiyans phased out of the way. Zarbon locked on to them once more and disappeared. He reappeared in front of them and began his assault once more but both Saiyans seemed to always be one step ahead. Zarbon threw a punch just for it to be dodged then followed up with a roundhouse kick intended for both of them but as he was half way through it was grabbed by Yuzu.

"If that's really all you've got, your fate is already sealed." He said then flipped Zarbon over and slammed him into the ground head first. The boy then slammed a strong kick to the side of Zarbon's face which sent the alien flying.

Zarbon slammed into a mountain and went right through it destroying it completely. Zarbon continued to soar until finally gravity took it's toll and he slammed into the ground creating a huge crater and a large cloud of dust.

As the wind slowly cleared the smoke, Zarbon struggled to his feet, looking fairly beat up, and wiped some blood from his lower lip. He screamed in pure hate. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" The beast began to charge a large ki blast in it's mouth.

"I think I'll end this now. We've wasted enough time." Vegeta said and phased out then appeared in front of Zarbon. He put his hand out in front of him, charged a ki blast and blew the monster's head clean off before he even knew what was going on.

Vegeta floated back up to Yuzu with an emotionless face and said, "Now lets go. This will surely catch Frieza's attention sooner or later."

Yuzu nodded un agreement, then both Saiyan's dawned a white aura and shot off into the sky towards the next village.

~DBZ:AT~

On the other side of the planet a strange new ship entered the atmosphere and landed on the planet's surface. After a few moments, a spot on the bottom of the ship, acting as a platform, began to float down with three people on it.

As it reached the ground. The three people jumped off and looked around. "It's so… green." Bulma said to herself then looked at Goku and Krillin, noticing serious looks on there faces. "What is it guys? Tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

"It's Frieza! His power level it's j-just too much! I can't find an end to it." Krillin spoke.

"We aren't here to fight Frieza, but it may come down to it in the end. I think it would be better if you went and hid somewhere Bulma. I promise, once we make our wish, we'll come back and get you."

"What! No way!"

"Please Bulma! I don't think you understand how serious this is! Goku just doesn't want you to get hurt." Krillin said to her.

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go but you guys better promise not to forget about me."

"We promise." Krillin said for the both of them. She nodded and handed him the dragon radar.

"Alright I'll go find a cave to hide in or something. Good luck!" She said before walking off.

"Ok. Lets go find the dragonballs now." Goku said and the two slowly floated up off the ground. Krillin activated the radar and looked at it.

"According to this, five of them are in the same place and one of them is on the move so that only leaves one that hasn't been found. We have to get to it before Frieza." Goku nodded in agreement then the two shot off into the distance towards the last ball.

~DBZ:AT~

"So, what you mean to tell me is that those idiots failed and Vegeta still has my dragonball!" Frieza screamed at his subordinate who was shaking in complete fear. He quickly nodded, too fear stricken to speak.

"Why is everyone so damn worthless!" He screamed then killed the shaking man with a small death beam through the heart. Frieza still fumed with anger then turned around and returned to his throne. He noticed that the dead body was still laying there so he disintegrated it with a weak ki blast. The mighty lizard leaned back and sighed to himself before pressing a button on his scouter.

"Ginyu!" He yelled.

"Yes Lord Frieza, what do you need us to do?" A deep voice replied.

"I need you to come to Planet Namek and take care of a small pest problem. Prince Vegeta has gone against me and, along with some mysterious kid. He stole my dragonball and I need you to find them, and anyone else who could disrupt my plans, and kill them."

"No problem my liege. We will be on the planet in a few minutes. Over and out." Ginyu replied then the line went dead.

"I cant believe these stupid monkeys required me to call in the Ginyu force! Just you wait Vegeta! You. Will. DIE!

~DBZ:AT~

Gohan and Vegeta had been flying for fifteen minutes and were now close to there destination but as they got closer they began to sense two familiar ki signatures.

"It's _Kakkarot," _Yuzu said with venom in his voice.

"He brought one of those pathetic Earthlings with him."

"They must be here for the dragonballs also. Just let them bring the last ball to us."

Vegeta nodded and both Saiyan's halted in place and there auras disappeared. The two found a good place to set down and took a small rest while they waited.

~DBZ:AT~ _3 Minutes Earlier_

Goku and Krillin both flew as fast as they could toward the dragonball and soon they could see a large Namekian House that was raised off the ground by a long pillar that rose out of the Earth. They decreased altitude and landed silently in front of the entrance. Suddenly a Namekian appeared in front of them with a snarl on his face.

"What do you want!"

"We came here to ask that you give us the dragonball before Frieza takes it." Goku told him.

"And why should I trust you? How do I know you aren't working for Frieza?"

"Well, I guess you don't but we don't want any trouble really. We just want to stop him before he takes out the entire universe." Goku replied.

The Namek's face softened just slightly and he said, "I'll take you to see Guru. He will know if your intentions are pure or not."

"Thank you." The two Earth warriors said and followed him inside.

"My name in Nail.." He told them.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Goku and my friend here is Krillin."

Nail nodded in reply and continued to lead them through the house until they came upon a very large, old Namek, sitting in a chair.

"Guru," Nail nodded towards him. "I have brought these two warriors to you. They say that they wish to prevent Frieza from getting all the dragonballs and take them for themselves." He said the last part with narrowed eyes.

"I see. Both of you, come forward. I will read your minds and see if you're telling the truth." The ancient Namek told them. The two stepped forward and the Namek rested a hand on both there heads. His eyes closed and he stayed like this for a moment. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Your intentions are pure. I will grant you the dragonball." Guru reached up behind his chair and pulled out a dragonball.

"Please take good care of this ball, don't let it fall into the wrong hands." Goku and Krillin nodded. "Now I have one more thing I would like to do for you." Once more he placed his hands on top of there heads and closed his eyes. This time a golden glow emitted from his hand and suddenly the two men could feel something snap inside them and a rush of power come over them.

After a moment the glow died away and Guru removed his hands. "Wow! That was amazing! I feel so much stronger now. What did you do?" Krillin asked and Goku smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I unlocked your hidden potential. Now take this power increase and use it to stop Frieza, please." The old Namek begged.

Goku nodded." I promise I will do everything I can to save the last of your people."

"Thank you." The old Namek nodded. "Now take the dragonball and be on your way, you don't want to attract Frieza's attention."

Both nodded and said thank you before turning around and showing themselves out. Once they were back outside, they immediately lifted off the pillar and began to fly away. When they were a good distance away, they suddenly sensed two ki signals waiting in front of them. As they got closer they could see it was Vegeta and Yuzu.

"_What are they doing here?" _Goku thought to himself as they halted to a stop.

~DBZ:AT~

"_There's the buffoon." Vegeta thought to himself as the two halted to a stop in front of him. "It's about time Kakkarot, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost." As he said this, his eyes focused on Yuzu as he felt a power surge from within the boy. His fists were clenched and trembling, it seemed he was having trouble controlling his anger at just the mere sight of Goku._

"_I'm not that stupid you know. Anyways, what do you want?" Goku said._

_Vegeta chuckled slightly and said, "Oh not much, just that pretty little dragonball you have there."_

"_Over my dead body! We'll never give it to a creep like you!" Krillin shouted._

"_So be it! We'll take it by force then." Vegeta said with a grin. "You take the midget, I'll get Kakkarot." Vegeta said but noticing the look Yuzu sent him, he changed his mind. "Never mind, you take Kakkarot, it seems you have some personal issues towards him." He said with a smile._

_Yuzu nodded and both Saiyans began to power up, and seeing this, Goku and Krillin followed suit. "Ready?" Vegeta asked lightly and after receiving a nod, began to charge, same with Yuzu._

_Suddenly, everyone stopped dead in there tracks, mid charge. "Wh-what is that!" Krillin trembled. Yuzu looked towards the sky with a serious demeanor then focused his gaze on Vegeta._

"_It's the Ginyu force. " The man said while still glaring daggers at the sky. _

_~DBZ:AT~_

_A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please review and remember, the poll is still open, just tell me your vote in a review._

_Should I pair Gohan with Eighteen, Bulma or an OC?_


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter:7

"The Ginyu Force?" Goku questioned.

"The Ginyu Force is Frieza's most elite team of fighters." Vegeta answered as five Saiyan pods appeared in the sky and landed only a few miles away. After only a minute, they could feel five powerful energies flying towards them.

"There here, get ready guys." Goku said.

Simultaneously, the five beings landed in front of them. The first to speak was a blue alien with two horns sticking out of his head. He was wearing a set of Saiyan armor and he had a scouter on his face. "Prince Vegeta, I hear you've been a naughty little monkey. Lord Frieza is very unhappy."

"To hell with that overgrown lizard! Move out of my way Ginyu!" Vegeta spat.

"Ha! You wish!" Ginyu fell silent for a moment and looked at the four fighters in front of him. "Guldo, you take the baldy, Recoome take Vegeta, Burter you take the spiky haired guy and Jeice you take the kid."

Ginyu's four subordinates nodded with grins on there faces and began to advance upon there opponents. The three Saiyan's and human readied themselves. Yuzu and Vegeta stood with slightly cocky grins while Goku and Krillin stood with serious looks plastered on there faces. Suddenly Yuzu phazed out of sight.

The Ginyu force tenced and readied themselves for attack when the boy suddenly appeared in front of Ginyu. "I refuse to participate in your games. You seem to be the leader of this freak show so you will die first." With a scream the boy began to power up, a blue aura sprang to life around him and his power level began to skyrocket.

Ginyu's eyes widened and he pressed a button on the side of his scouter. When he looked at the number his eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped slightly, "20,000 and still rising! 22,000! 26,000! 29,000!

Finally the boy began to stop screaming and his power leveled out.

With a final glance at the scouter Ginyu whispered, "31,000... This thing must be broken! There's no way a runt like you is that powerful!" With that Ginyu tore the scouter off his face and smashed it on the ground. He turned and stared at the boy with a glare. "I will destroy you boy!" Now it was Ginyu's turn, he lowered himself into a horse riding stance and began powering up. He kept at it for about two more minutes before his power leveled out at about 65,000.

"This is my full power! You're outclassed here and it's time to put you in your place!"

"You don't scare me you alien freak, now lets brawl." Yuzu replied and the two were off. They rushed towards one another and began trading blows. Ginyu quickly gained the upper hand and caught the boys kick before spinning him around and throwing him towards the ground followed by a large ki blast.

Yuzu took the blast directly before climbing back to his feet and rushing back into the air where he was once again pummeled and sent flying. Ginyu flashed out of the air and appeared next to the boy. He bent over and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and continually hit the boy in the face. Just as Yuzu felt like he was going to pass out from pain, Ginyu threw him into a hill side.

Yuzu slowly picked himself out of the crater looking a little beat up. With a smirk on his face he said, "I think I'll start taking this seriously now. You should know that this is one of my favorite techniques, I only use it when absolutely necessary." He got down in a powering up stance and yelled, "Kaio-ken!" A red aura appeared around him and he charged back into the sky. He shot at Ginyu as fast as he could and phased out at the last second. He appeared beside him and began attacking. He was only able to land a few hits before being forced back onto the defensive by Ginyu.

Meanwhile Goku, Krillin and Vegeta were being attack by the rest of the Ginyu force. Goku and Vegeta were holding there own against there opponents but Krillin just couldn't catch Guldo.

'This must be a trick.' he thought. 'Every time I go to hit him, he's gone!' The monk went to strike but once again his opponent vanished and struck from Krillin's blind side with a kick to the head which rendered the midgit fighter unconscious.

Goku sensed his friends ki plummet and thought to himself, 'This ends here and now!' Suddenly Goku powered up to his max and stopped his opponent in mid assault. Goku went on the offensive and quickly pummeled his opponent. The Saiyan launched Burter away with a kick that caused the alien to create a huge crater in the ground.

Goku flew over to where Burter crash landed and touched down. When the smoke cleared all the way, Burter struggled to his feet. He wiped the blood from his face and hissed out "How!"

Goku ignored his question and began talking. "Leave this planet and never come back!"

"I will never back down to a filthy rat like you!" Burter screamed and Goku sighed before getting in a strong stance and charging a blue ball of ki in his hands.

"Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" He yelled and released it at the alien who tried to deflect it but was engulfed and destroyed. Goku looked over at Krillin just in time to see him knocked out and Guldo charging a finisher. "NOOO!" He screamed and shot off toward his long time friend. He reached the bald monk just in time to deflect the attack back at the unsuspecting Guldo. The blast destroyed him and Goku grabbed a senzu bean out of his pocket and fed it to Krillin who was instantly healed and back on his feet again.

"Thanks buddy! I owe you one." Krillin said.

"Don't worry about it. You'd have done the same for me." The Saiyan replied. "Now, I believe there's one more person I have to take care of." With that he flew over to jeice and said, "I'll give you one chance, leave now and never return."

Jeice laughed at the proposition. "A monkey like you will never scare me. It's time for you to die!" He shouted and a red aura appeared around Jeice and the fight began.

Vegeta currently had his hands full with the second strongest Ginyu but his small stature and speed gave him the upper hand against Recoome. Vegeta was dodging everything and still attacking while Recoome was only able to block a quarter of the hits thrown at him and was taking major damage. The large brute broke away and held an angry expression on his face.

"I'm gonna squash you like a fly!" He said and powered up to the max. His muscles grew bigger along with his power and his attacks became even sloppier. Vegeta was using speed alone to pummel this guy now and he knew it wouldn't be long before the alien dropped. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared to the side and punched Recoome in the side of the head particularly hard and it sent him soaring. Vegeta charged up a galik gun and shot it at his opponent. It exploded on contact and killed it's target.

Vegeta powered down and laughed. "Childs play." He said before turning towards Yuzu's fight. The boy was holding on fairly well. "He's already at the second stage of Kaio-Ken." Vegeta said to himself.

The fight was fairly even but Kaio-Ken was beginning to take a toll on the Saiyan's young body. 'It's time to step it up and finish this.' He thought. Yuzu broke away and yelled "Kaio-Ken times 3!" The red aura intensified and the boy clenched his teeth in pain. 'I have to make this fast! I can't sustain this power for too much longer.'

"How! What is this! What are you boy! You should be crushed under my fist!" Ginyu screamed.

"It's over Ginyu! I'm done toying with you!" Yuzu shouted before speeding towards Ginyu and punching him across the face then grabbing the back of his head and slamming his knee into the aliens face who screamed in pain. Yuzu then grabbed him by the left arm an began spinning around as fast as he could. He let go and sent Ginyu flying towards the sky. He lifted both hands above his head and began charging purple ki with an electric spark. He brought his arms down and held them straight out in front of him, pointed at Ginyu. "Spark Cannon!" A sparking, purple, spear of Ki flew out of his hands toward Ginyu and pierced through his chest before blowing up and destroying Ginyu from the inside out.

Yuzu sighed and let the power leave his body. He floated down to the ground and breathed deeply. Vegeta walked up to him and said. "Nice job. Now all we have to worry about is Frieza." Suddenly there was a scream and the two looked up to see Goku finishing off Jeice, the last of the Ginyu force. Krillin and Goku then moved over to where the other two fighters were.

"Wow Yuzu you were awesome! Great job!" Goku said with a giant grin.

Yuzu looked at Goku and glared, "Be quiet. Your voice aggravates me."

"Geez! Sorry… I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory."

"Well don't. I don't want your praise."

"Fine. I don't know what I did to you though…" If possible, Yuzu's glare intensified greatly and He turned to Vegeta.

"Lets take our leave."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and looked at Goku and Krillin. "You can stay alive for now." He spoke before floating up. Yuzu quickly followed suit and in an instant the two were gone from sight.

"Was it something I said?" Goku asked Krillin with a puzzled look upon his face.

~DBZ:AT~

"You need to go into a rejuvenation tank. You used up way too much energy in that fight. I need you at your best when we fight Frieza."

Yuzu nodded and said, "Do you know where one is?"

Vegeta nodded. "Frieza's ship has several tanks and its abandoned right now. The process only takes an hour so we should be able to get in and out before Frieza notices us." Yuzu nodded again and just focused on flying. The two dawned auras and there flying speed increased some. It only took five minutes to get there and the two went inside. Vegeta hooked Yuzu up inside the machine and began the rejuvenation process.

~DBZ:AT~

When Yuzu next opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a blue liquid. He could feel Frieza fighting Goku and Vegeta nearby. The boy powered up some and destroyed the tank. He stood there, naked, searching for his clothes. He found them draped over a chair in the room and quickly dressed himself.

A blue/white aura appeared around him and he shot through the roof. Once outside, he flew to the scene of the fight just in time to see Goku knocked to the ground unconscious and Vegeta get pummeled by a flurry of punches and kicks. Frieza then dealt a strong roundhouse kick which sent Vegeta crashing into the ground also. The proud Saiyan struggled to his feet, tired from his fight and glared with all his might.

Frieza chuckled slightly. "You should feel honored, pest. No one has ever forced me to use my third form before. " He said and began to charge a ki blast when Yuzu appeared in front of Vegeta with his arms outstretched.

"Your fight is with me now Frieza!" Yuzu screamed at him and the ki in Frieza's hand dissipated.

"What are you doing boy?" Vegeta snapped.

"Your exhausted and your ki is slowly dropping. Let someone else take a turn."

"Out of my way brat! You aren't getting out of this that easily Vegeta!" Frieza yelled back and rushed towards the two Saiyans. Yuzu stood strong with his arms crossed over his chest and attempted to block Frieza's blows but more than half broke through. Yuzu screamed and powered up, blowing Frieza away from him. He flew towards the Lizard but Frieza was ready and phased out at the last second he appeared behind the Saiyan and backhanded him away.

Frieza turned towards the weary prince, pointed a finger at him and yelled "Death Beam!"

Yuzu was back on his feet and watched this happen in slow motion. The death beam pierced and his prince fell backwards on to his back. "VEGETA!" He screamed. Yuzu rushed over to the royal Saiyan, knelt at his side and helped him to a sitting position. "Dammit Vegeta! You weren't supposed to die… You were supposed to avenge our race… You were supposed to live…"

Vegeta coughed and smiled a little, "You were my first true friend. You saw me for me and still stuck around. For that, I thank you. Now please friend, as my dieing wish I ask that you take Frieza down." Yuzu nodded and a single tear fell from his right eye but he quickly wiped it away. "He murdered our entire race and now me, there are only two Saiyans left now." With his last breath Vegeta spoke in a hoarse voice. "You must avenge us and end this nightmare…" The life left his eyes and his body went limp in Yuzu's arms.

All was silent on the field until it was broken by Frieza laughing. "How touching, anyone have a tissue?" He taunted.

Yuzu gently set Vegeta's body down and slowly climbed to his feet with his head down. His fists were clenched tight and when he looked up at the tyrannical lizard, he had a look of pure hatred upon his face. "Y-you! I hate you so much! I wont take this anymore! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS HERE FRIEZA!" Suddenly Yuzu's power skyrocketed. "YOU WILL NOT LIVE!" His power level continued to rise and the planet began to shake. The now conscious Goku, along with Krillin watched him with amazement on there faces. The youths aura began to flash back and fourth between blue and golden, his eyes flashed between there grayish-blue color to a turquoise and his hair and eyebrows began to flash golden also. After a moment his hair, eyebrows and aura settled on gold and his eyes changed to turquoise.

Finally his power leveled out and the new Yuzu stared at Frieza with an intimidating glare full of despise. "Show me your full power." He said in an eerily quiet voice.

Frieza wiped the stunned look from his face and composed himself. "Ha! I think I'll take you up on that, after all, it's been a while since I've had to use my full power." With that the overgrown reptile began to power up and after a moment his stature changed and he transformed to his final form. He was now smaller, had no spikes and had a purple head, stomach, and knees while the rest of his body was white. Frieza continued powering up until his muscles had bulged and his power leveled out.

"This is my full power! No one has ever faced me in this form and come out alive, you will be no different!" With that, the fight was off. They were moving so fast that even Goku and Krillin could barely see them go.

"Yuzu is just incredible! He's taking on Frieza's full power and it looks like he isn't even trying." Goku nodded in agreement and the two were silent again opting to watch the battle.

After ten minutes of fighting, Frieza was growing anxious. 'He cannot win! I am Frieza! The strongest ruler this universe has ever seen and I refuse to lose to a monkey!' Frieza teleported away from the young Saiyan and began charging a gigantic ball of ki over his head, "DIE!" The tyrant yelled and launched the attack at the ground and it went right through to the center of the planet, causing it to become very unstable.

"What have you done! You'll kill us all!" Yuzu yelled.

"While that may be true for you, it's not for me. Unlike you I don't need air to survive, therefore I can just escape before the boom."

"Damn!" 'Think dammit, think!' After a moment, Yuzu had an idea. 'King Kai?' He thought aloud.

After a few seconds, there was a response. 'Yuzu? What's up?' King Kai said.

'King Kai I need you to help me…'

~DBZ:AT~

"Oh no! The planet's gonna blow! What do we do!" Krillin panicked.

"We have to find Bulma and get out of here!" Goku instructed. "You go ready the ship and I'll find Bulma." Krillin nodded and the two friends shot off in opposite directions. It was only after two minutes of flight that Goku saw the sky darken and could feel all of the murdered Namekians power levels return, along with Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chioutzu and Vegeta.

'Someone must have used the dragonballs!'

On the opposite side of the planet Frieza saw the sky darken and the dragon be summoned. He snarled before attempting to race towards it but was knocked back by Yuzu. "You will pass, over my dead body!" He growled.

Frieza glared and said "So be it! Those wishes are mine!" The fight started again and Frieza was once again distracted.

~DBZ:AT~

Dende stood in front of the mighty dragon who spoke in a booming voice, "Your second wish has been granted. Please state your third wish."

Dende nodded and began speaking in Namekian. "I wish that everyone one on planet Namek except for Yuzu and Frieza be transported to planet Earth."

The dragons eyes glowed red and suddenly everyone began to disappear. "Your wish has been granted! Until next time, farewell!" With that said Dende disappeared and the dragon returned to the balls which shot off into space to follow it's creator to Earth.

~DBZ:AT~

Yuzu smiled as he felt all the people on Namek disappear. Frieza noticed this and halted his assault. "What's so funny!" Frieza screamed.

"Oh nothing, I just don't have to hold back any longer is all." At that Yuzu disappeared and began pummeling Frieza who was failing miserably to keep up. As his assault continued, he grew bored and decided to bring things to a climax. He charged up energy in his hands and yelled "Zankoken blast!" A grey colored corkscrew of energy shot fourth and Frieza was too slow to get out of the way. It expanded greatly and blew up on impact. When Frieza was visible through the dust again, Yuzu could see that Frieza was still floating but he was missing everything from the waist down.

After a few seconds of Frieza floating and glaring, he dropped to the ground, unable to stay in the air. Yuzu landed on the ground next to him and kicked him hard into the sky but appeared in his path and hammered fisted him back towards the ground. He then teleported again and this time he appeared and caught Frieza by the neck. "Such a fitting end, Killed by a _monkey._" Yuzu taunted.

"Sh-shut your m-mouth!" Frieza stuttered as struggled for air.

Yuzu just shook his head in a negative manner and said, "This planet only has two minutes left before it blows and I plan on making you suffer!" Yuzu created a javelin of energy in his hand and stabbed it through Frieza's stomach who in turn screamed bloody murder. Yuzu created another javelin but this time he shoved it through Frieza's chest eliciting another scream. Next he drop kicked the once great tyrant and sent him flying a few yards.

The youth took a leisurely stroll towards the fallen leader and when he got to him he planted his foot on Frieza's face and smashed down, breaking several bones in his face. He stomped again and again causing him to scream out every time. "I only wish I had more time for this but it's time to wrap things up." Yuzu grabbed him by the face and threw him high into the sky.

Yuzu charged a Spark Cannon in his hands and screamed, "THIS IS FOR THE SAIYANS!" Then released it. It struck Frieza right through heart and exploded, incinerating his entire body.

Yuzu floated silently in the air, amazed and happy that it was finally all over. Suddenly his moment of peace was disrupted by the sound of magma exploding out of the planet. '_It's time to get out of here. Now lets just hope the wish worked." Yuzu dropped out of Super Saiyan and snapped his fingers before disappearing without a trace._

_~DBZ:AT~_

"_Huh? Why are we back on Earth and why are there so many Namekians?" Bulma questioned._

"_I don't know. Last thing I remember we were on Namek fighting Frieza but now were here." Krillin said._

"_I think someone used the dragonballs. I saw the sky darken before we all appeared here." Goku supplied._

"_Well that would ma-" Bulma began but was cut off when someone materialized to life in front of them. "Ah! What now!" She screamed in fear._

"_It's Yuzu!" Krillin exclaimed. The youthful Saiyan looked completely worn out and his energy was very low. He looked glanced at the people in front of him with a slight glare before his vision went black and he passed out from exhaustion._

_A/N Yes! Finally done with Frieza. Sorry it took so long. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Timeline

Chapter:8

It had been two days since Frieza's reign had come to an end and Yuzu was still unconscious. Bulma had decided to take care of him and let him rest in one of the rooms at capsule corporation. She was currently checking on the young Saiyan when he began to stir.

Yuzu yawned loudly and stretched before sitting up and looking around cautiously. Finally his eyes settled on the blue haired woman standing in front of his bed. "Where am i?" He questioned.

"Your at Capsule Corporation. I don't know what happened in your fight with Frieza but when you appeared back on Earth you passed out from exhaustion. I decided to take care of you while you rested."

Yuzu sat silent for a moment before replying. "Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get dressed."

Bulma nodded with a smile. "Sure. Your clothes are all there." She said while motioning to a nearby chair. "By the way, the name's Bulma if you need anything." She said then turned tail and began leaving before stopping and looking over her shoulder. "Also, lunch is ready when you're done dressing." She said and shut the door behind her.

Yuzu quickly dressed himself and headed out the door. He locked on to Bulma's ki signature and made his way to the kitchen. _"It seems the prince is here too." _He thought to himself. When he got there he was met with a mountain of food and Vegeta just tearing into it with a disgusted looking Bulma sitting across from him. The Saiyan Prince stopped stuffing his mouth just long enough to look at Yuzu and say, "Were training after breakfast boy. You've been asleep for two days and I wouldn't want you to get rusty." He said with a challenging smirk.

Yuzu smirked as well and said, "Can't wait." With that Vegeta went back to shoveling food into his face. Next Yuzu looked over at Bulma who smiled at him and said, "Dig in!" _"I just hope he doesn't eat like his friend here…"_ Yuzu nodded and thankfully for Bulma, the boy still ate a lot but at a slower pace and less than Vegeta.

Over the meal Bulma had told the two Saiyans that they were welcome to stay at capsule corp. since they had nowhere else to go, and they both accepted the offer though one more gratefully than the other. When breakfast was finished, the two Saiyan's were about to take off and go find a good place to train when Bulma said "I have something I want to show you guys, it should help with your training immensely. I call it the gravity room, and when inside you can increase the gravity up to 100x that of Earths."

"Well, lead the way then." Yuzu said and Bulma nodded and made her way to the back yard of Capsule corp. where a large dome shaped structure stood.

"This is it." She said while gesturing to the large room. "Everything is voice activated and to open the door you have to input your own personal four digit code which I will give to each of you in a moment. At that she walked up to the door and typed in a code on a pad located on the left side of the door. The door slid open sideways and the three stepped inside. It was about a quarter of a mile long in height and diameter. Bulma gestured to a computer built in to the roof. "To activate it say 'computer on' and to shut it down say 'computer off' and lastly to change the gravity level say increase or decrease and the amount you want it to change to. That's all I have to say so you boys have fun." She said and gave the there pass codes before walking out, the door shutting behind her.

"This machine might actually prove to be somewhat useful. If it works as the woman said it does then it should boost our speed and strength immensely." Vegeta said.

Yuzu nodded and said, "Lets try it out then. Computer on." He said and heard a computerized voice say, "Computer activated, waiting for command." Yuzu replied with, "Increase by twenty." Suddenly the two Saiyans felt the gravity increase, and they were both grinning like two kids in a candy shop.

~DBZ:AT~

The two warriors trained hard for the next seven hours and when they emerged, both were fairly bloody and beaten though it seemed Vegeta was a little worse off. He wore a scowl on his face and thought to himself, "_The damn brat is stronger than me and I know he was holding back. I can tell he's hiding something from me and it's time he spills the beans." _Vegeta looked at Yuzu and said bluntly, "What are you hiding boy? I know you were holding back in there. Did something happen while you were fighting Frieza?"

"Yes my prince, something did happen. I became something only heard of in old Saiyan legends. I transformed into a super Saiyan." He said and watched the Saiyan price smirk.

"Ha, as if boy! The last super Saiyan died over 3,000 years ago."

"Alright Vegeta, I'll prove it to you, but not here. I don't want anyone getting hurt." He said and began to float up and fly away.

"Fine brat, I'll humor you for now." Vegeta said and began to follow Yuzu. They flew for a while until they reached a barren dessert that was completely void of human life. The two set down and Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lets see it then."

Yuzu grinned widely and began to power up. He clenched his fists and yelled, then in an explosion of power his hair turned gold and his eyes a turquoise color. He dawned a golden aura that was tearing up the land and it continued to expand for the minute of powering up before his power leveled out and he pulled it back in to where it formed around his body. "So what do you think Vegeta? Is this proof enough for you?" He said in a more intimidating voice than normal.

Vegeta was staring wide eyed at the boy and the power level he put off. "It can't be! I was supposed to be the first to achieve this form! I am the prince of all Saiyans and it was my birth right!" Suddenly Vegeta became very angry at himself. "I will become a Super Saiyan!" He screamed and blasted off.

Yuzu sighed and let the power leave his body then reverted back to normal. "Maybe I over did it a little." He said to himself then floated up and flew away into the sky.

~DBZ:AT~

Yuzu returned to Capsule Corporation and found Bulma in the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. There's a private bathroom in your bedroom where you can clean yourself up if you'd like." She said. He nodded and took of to take a shower and when he returned to find Bulma sitting at the table and the food placed out in front of her.

"_Vegeta still hasn't come back." _He thought absent mindedly but shrugged it off and joined Bulma knowing the Prince would come back eventually.

~DBZ:AT~

Yuzu found Vegeta after a day but the prince had trained himself into a bloody pulp. "Your lucky I'm even wasting this on your dumb ass." He said to himself and produced a small senzu bean from his pocket that Bulma had given him for an emergency. He fed it to the prince and all his wounds were healed and he regained consciousness. The two returned to capsule corporation and soon time began to fly. The dragonballs were used to wish the Namekians away to a new home planet and every one went on with there lives.

Goku decided to spend some time with his family after returning from space and decided to take a week long hiatus on his training to devote all his time to loving his wife and child. The rest of the Z-fighters either returned there homes or went off somewhere to train. Yuzu, Bulma and Vegeta all lived at Capsule Corporation and the Saiyans continued to train vigorously day in and day out.

Much to Yamcha's dislike, Bulma began to grow fonder of Yuzu as the months went on. Bulma decided to break it off with Yamcha, saying she just wasn't happy anymore. She knew what she really needed to be happy and she was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to get it. Yuzu would be hers no matter what. It didn't take more than a few more months before the young Saiyan gave in and asked her out and by the time a year had rolled around the two were very attached to each other. When he wasn't training, which he did for seven hours every day, he was with Bulma. This gave them plenty of space but still plenty of time to spend with each other.

The two had eventually moved into a bigger a room that they now shared. It was early in the morning and the two had just woken up. Yuzu kissed Bulma on the lips and smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning." She replied with a grin and attacked his lips furiously with kisses. After they were done making out they got up and readied themselves for the day to come. Yuzu decided it was time for a new gi and used his ki to conjure fresh clothes for himself. He no longer wore the black headband around and he now wore a black short sleeved shirt with a dark purple gi top, he retained the black metal bracers and he was wearing Purple gi pants with a black belt around his waist and black boots on his feet.

He looked at Bulma and said, "What do you think?"

Bulma stopped staring at her man and realized that he was speaking to her. "It looks great." He smiled in response and she finished dressing herself. They were about to leave the room together when suddenly Yuzu stopped and held a serious look on his face. Bulma looked up at him and became instantly worried. "What is it?" She asked with concern.

"Vegeta warned me this might happen…" He replied. "There's no mistaking that ki. Frieza's Father and Brother are coming here for revenge. They'll be here in under an hour."

Bulma looked afraid but suddenly her eyes brightened and she smiled. "I know you can beat them. I have nothing to worry about."

Yuzu smiled and hugged her closely, "I will never let anything happen to you I promise." He said and broke away from the hug to kiss her. "I have to go now, I want to be there waiting for him when he gets here."

"Wait a minute, don't think your leaving me behind." She said with a small defiant glare.

"It's dangerous out there woman, your crazy if you think I'm gonna put you in harms way."

"I don't care! I still want to go." She said.

Yuzu sighed deeply and said, "Fine. I know you'll come on your own anyway even if I tell you to stay so I might as well just take you. You have to promise me though that you'll stay far away from those tyrants."

Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "Alright _dad."_

"_Hush." He said and grabbed her shoulder before bringing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing._

_~DBZ:AT~_

_A/n Sorry this chapter was more of a filler. I think some people might be put off by the Bulma/Gohan thing but I already have a Gohan/18 story and wanted to do this couple. Thanks to everyone who voted, please review!_


End file.
